Appologies
by IMightHaveInhaledYou
Summary: Summary: Post 2x5, Kill Or Be Killed. Caroline wakes up in the boarding house after sleeping over there. Damon apologizes to her for how he treated her when they were together. Oneshot for now. Caroline's point of view. R&R please!


**Authors note: **Okay so I don't really necessarily ship Damon/Caroline, I'm a DE shipper. But I recently have taken a liking to them. So read and review! (:

* * *

**Title:** Apologies

**Summary:** Post 2x5, Kill Or Be Killed. Caroline wakes up in to boarding house after sleeping over there. Damon apologizes to her for how he treated her when they were together. Oneshot for now. Caroline's point of view. R&R!

**Disclaimer:** Seriously if I owned the Vampire Diaries…

* * *

Caroline yawned and opened her eyes, half expecting Katherine to be there waiting for her to tell her everything that had happened the day before. But instead of Katherine, she saw Damon. He was sitting at the far end of the couch staring at her intently. He seemed to be thinking hard about something, but Caroline didn't know what.

"_What?" _Caroline groaned. She wasn't in the best mood to deal with Damon and his usual annoying antics.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said standing up. "Come with me?"

Caroline thought it over before standing up as well. "Fine," she replied in a snarky tone.

He rolled his eyes and led her into the boarding house kitchen. He began pulling out a bag of blood and two expensive-looking glasses.

"Want some?" he questioned as he poured the red liquid into one of the small crystal glasses.

Caroline nodded. She was tired of drinking animal blood and the human stuff tasted _so much_ better. Damon handed her a glass filled with blood and sat down on a stool that was by the counter. As he was doing this, Caroline ran her eyes over his face. He was acting beyond strange and she couldn't help but be a little curious as to what he wanted. It was most likely something that would only benefit himself, as usual.

"Sooo…" She said awkwardly, dragging out the 'o'. "What did you want then?"

Damon breathed out heavily and set down his now empty glass. He seemed almost nervous.

"I wanted to apologize…to you." He finally answered.

Caroline crossed her arms as images of them together invaded her brain. She saw images of him biting her, feeding from her, them kissing, and him compelling her to forget everything and to do things for him.

"Well you're a little late on _that_ apology, Damon." She turned to leave but Damon reached out and grabbed her elbow, preventing her from leaving the room.

"No wait." He spun Caroline back around so that he could see her face. "I really am sorry, Caroline. I was a different person back then. But I'm trying to work on it."

Caroline eyes searched his hypnotizing blue ones, looking for any trace of sarcasm in them. Surprisingly she found none, only complete sincerity.

"Do you even know what you're apologizing for? Do you remember what you did to me, Damon?" Caroline said. Even though she thought could tell he was being real she didn't want to be manipulated again. She was already being used by Katherine, and she refused to deal with anymore games.

Damon smirked and got up off the stool he had been sitting on, moving a little closer to her.

"Of course I do, Caroline."

She furrowed her brows and re-crossed her arms. Damon laughed. "Don't tell me you want me to list everything that I did off?"

Caroline smiled slightly and shook her head. "No, just as long as you _really_ are sorry for how terrible you treated me."

Damon nodded and his face taking on a more serious look. "I am sorry, Caroline. I promise. And I want you to know that if you ever need any help with this vampire thing, then I'm here for you. And so is Stefan."

"Well thank you." She replied softly. "But what brought this on? I mean you're not really the apologizing type of guy…"

Damon just shrugged. "I don't know. I feel bad that you got turned because of me. You're going through this because I gave you blood…and then there's the whole Katherine thing…"

"So you just feel bad for me?" Caroline asked, slightly angered by this news. She was tired of people feeling sorry for her. She hated it.

Damon seemed to notice her changed expression and tone. He quickly continued. "I didn't mean it like that, Caroline. I'm just sorry, Okay? For everything."

Caroline gaze went to his eyes again. She could always tell if he was being genuine truth through his eyes.

"Thank you. I believe that you're telling me the truth."

Caroline continued scanning his eyes. He was staring back at her his lips curved into a slight smile. He reached out slowly and tucked one strand of her silky blond hair behind one of her ears. With her senses heightened by her vampirism, Caroline felt a tiny spark run through her at his very touch.

Damon slowly leaned forward and placed a soft lingering kiss on her cheek. Caroline felt a blush spread onto her face as he pulled away. They looked at each other for a few more moments until Caroline stepped back and said, "I should probably go home now…"

"Okay." Damon said. "Do you need a ride?" He asked.

"Yeah thanks." She replied. He was being so sweet to her. "I'm kind of scared though…I don't want Katherine to be there…waiting for me. She said she would be. That's why I stayed here last night." Caroline shuddered at the very thought of Elena's look alike. "She scares me, Damon."

"She should." He replied as they both walked towards the front door of the boarding house. Caroline saw Damon grab his keys off a table out of the corner of her eye. "She's evil, Caroline." He continued. "And she won't stop until she gets what she wants."

"Well what does she want? Why is she torturing everyone?"

Damon shrugged. "That's what everyone wants to know. She claims she came back because she still in love with Stefan…but you never know with her."

"For Stefan? Wow I wonder how Elena's dealing with that."

Caroline noticed that Damon tensed slightly at the mention of Elena's name, but decided to ignore it.

"I wouldn't know." He answered. "She's not exactly talking to me right now."

Caroline furrowed her brows."Well you did sorta kill her brother."

By this time they were getting into Damon's blue car and he shrugged again. "He came back to life." He replied, but didn't expand on the subject any further. Caroline could tell he didn't want to talk about it so she changed to subject.

"So I never really got the whole story about what happened in 1864…"

Damon glanced at Caroline as they started driving down the road. "It's a long story."

Caroline nodded. "Maybe you could tell me sometime?"

"Yeah, maybe." Damon said, smiling slightly in Caroline's direction. "We've got loads of time."

* * *

Review and tell me your thoughts? This is a oneshot for now but if I get any response I could continue! (:


End file.
